Make a Memory
by OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO
Summary: The way the brother sister conversation between jace and clary SHOULD have gone. Sequel to So Wrong It's Right, rated M for the best of reasons
1. Chapter 1

**The Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare, I'm just playing in her sandbox and making a terrible mess of things. takes place near the end of City of Ashes, thanks to those who helped me get the info I needed for this chapter, I am terribly sorry to have lost your names but you know who you are! And a huge thanks to all who reviewed and helped to make the first installment as successful as it is! So much love...**

A lot could happen to a girl in two weeks.

A girl could, more easily than Clary would have ever been able to imagine, have her mother fall into a coma, be attacked by a demon, discover the the things of nightmares are real, lose her virginity, fight her deranged father, date and break up with her best friend – who it should be mentioned, had turned into a vampire – and fall hopelessly in love with her brother.

It was enough to make her head spin.

But none of that mattered. Not anything but the last. Falling in love with her brother. That was how she had ended up where she was. Standing in a cold wet alley outside of the Institute staring at her brother Jace. His unruly blond hair, tall strong body, handsome face, and the deepest eyes she had ever seen. She stared into them, losing herself until his voice, so much harsher than usual, broke the silence.

"You were right Clary."

Jace stared at the old brick walls of the alley outside of the Institute as he began to speak the words that would crush Clary's heart. "We don't live or love in a vacuum. There are people around us who care that would be hurt, maybe even destroyed if we let ourselves feel what we want to feel."

Clary's face flushed with heat, remembering those 'feelings' from atop the greenhouse her past birthday.

"To be that selfish, it would mean to be just like Valentine." he said their father's name with such finality that Clary felt like a door was slamming shut in her face. She could practically feel the wind on her face.

"I'll just be your brother from now on." he looked at her like she should be pleased with him for coming to such a conclusion. It made her want to scream and cry and tell him that he was smashing her heart into a thousand pieces. "That's what you wanted isn't it?"

Clary's mind whispered that she should say yes. Should tell Jace what it seemed that he wanted to hear. Should say the words that would keep those they loved safe.

But her heart, selfish broken thing that it was, demanded that she tell him the truth. Tightened in her chest, it's shards digging into her lungs until she could hardly breathe, refusing to relax until Jace knew that he had it wrong.

Eventually her need to breathe properly won over her sense of selflessness.

"No." she rasped with the last of the air in her lungs.

Jace, who had been turning around to go back to the Institute, stopped in his tracks. He turned back around to face Clary.

"What did you say?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No. That's not what I want. After what happened in the greenhouse... I can't settle for just being brother and sister. I know that we didn't know about us being related then, but we know now and... it doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you Jace and not like a sister should either. You must feel the same way." she pleaded, staring at the ground during her confession, unable to look him in the eye.

"Of course I do." he admitted

Clary's eyes lifted, her teary eyes staring hopefully at Jace.

"But we can't. Not again." he said coldly.

"So what do you expect me to do?" Clary asked, a small slightly hysterical laugh escaping her lips. "Just move on with my life? Pretend that I'm not in love with you? Get married to Simon, while my heart pines for you? And what will you do? The same?" Clary was giggling steadily now.

"Or will you distance yourself from everyone, pulling into yourself, never letting anyone in? I don't know about you but I can't live with that. I don't want to live like that. Please tell me that you can't sit back and let that happen while you sit on the sidelines and watch."

"I won't have to watch. I'll go away. Find a place in Idris."

"I'll die without you."

"I'm sorry Clary. But that's just the way things have to be." Jace took Clary into his arms crushing her to his chest.

"How can you say that?"

"Because, even though I can't have you at least I'll have the memory of when I thought I could."

"So you'll spend the rest of your life living in the past?" she questioned him incredulously.

"I must." in truth, Jace had been spending the past couple of weeks living in the past. Recalling Clary's smooth white skin yielding easily beneath his fingers. The way her heat molded to his length when he entered her. How she cried out and gripped his arms when she came, how much better it felt to reach his peak with her than any other. Jace didn't believe that he would ever be able to let the memory go.

Clary let her head rest on Jace's chest for a few more moments, her fiery hair brushing again his chin in the wind. When she had mustered enough courage to be able to look up at him she could see that he – Jace Wayland – was trying to hold back his tears.

"Jace?" Clary asked, drawing his attention down to her face.

He didn't say anything, merely stared down at Clary's face as if trying to memorize it before he let her go.

"Make another memory with me?"

Jace's cock hardened without his permission at the implications of her words..

He swallowed hard. "We can't"

"'If this is wrong then may I never be right again.' that's what you said then why doesn't it apply now? Don't you see it's the same" Clary asked throwing Jace's words back in his face.

"It isn't the same, I've already taken your innocence, something I never should have done in the first place. I was just to caught up in my own selfish desires to care then. It's different now, you're my sister, I can't have you. I won't corrupt you in that way."

"Jace. I'm already 'corrupted'. My soul is black from my constant need of you. You won't turn it any darker."

"No. You don't understand. I am a monster, you are so sweet, still so innocent I can't. I won't." he denied her.

"Jace." Clary grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and dragged him down until his ear was level with her mouth. "I can feel you against my hip, you're so hard for me."

"Because I am a _monster_." he argued.

Clary ignored his halfhearted attempts at an argument, licking the shell of his ear. Jace shuddered violently at the contact, and Clary pushed her denim clad hips up into his. "It makes me so wet for you." she told him, saying things that she had learned reading beaten romance novels from the Public Library.

Jace swelled almost to the point of popping the button on his jeans. He resisted the pull that Clary had for a few moments, but lost the battle when Clary kissed down his jaw, and bit lightly against his pulse point. Jace had always had a secret thing for vampires.

He picked Clary up off the ground, slamming her back against the alley's walls. He forced her still clothed legs apart and settled himself between them, roughly rubbing the large lump in his jeans against the juncture of her thighs. Clary cried out at the friction that it caused.

Quickly with sure fingers, Jace had his buckle undone, his pants unbuttoned and his zipper unzipped, freeing his hard length from the confines of his black jeans.

Looking down at him, Clary had enough coherency left to say cheekily, "Funny I thought you wore boxers."

Jace grinned wickedly. "Only on special occasions." before crashing his lips down to hers.

Their mouths came together in a flurry of passionate heat, tongues delving inside each other's mouths, fighting for dominance, giving in to Jace's own warm tongue, allowing it to fill her mouth and dance

with her own, making her think of delightful ways that Jace could fill her up in other places.

"Jace..." Clary moaned when she pulled away for breath. "I need you."

He nodded, nibbling at the slender column of her neck, and unhooked his fingers from her hair, trailing them down her body, brushing his fingers over her sensitive breasts, causing her to hiss in pleasure. His hands made their way down her stomach to the hem of her shirt.

Quickly he shoved off her jacket, before grabbing hold of the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up over her head, letting her bare back rest against the cool brick.

"No bra?" Jace asked, his face buried in her neck and his hands working open her tight jeans.

"It wasn't a special occasion when I woke up this morning. I can't imagine that you would want it now."

"Mmmm" Jace groaned his assent, getting her jeans open and setting her feet on the ground so her could shimmy the pants and underwear off her hips and down her legs. Clary stepped out of the offending material only to find herself pressed between Jace's hot chest,and the cool brick of the Institute.

"Someday we'll have to do this in a bed." Jace commented wryly, pressing his lips to Clary's in a heated kiss.

When he pulled away, both were breathing heavy. Looking to Clary, Jace asked if she was ready, grinding his hips against her, allowing his hardened tip to catch at Clary's entrance and then pull away.

Clary nodded and Jace surged forward, seating himself fully in Clary before pulling back from her slick heat and plunging in again and again, his massive length stretching and filling her, making her cry out in ecstasy.

His hands firmly gripping her hips, Jace put his lips to Clary's ear and whisper huskily in her ear his warm breath fanning over her cheek.

"Look down, see how easily I can claim you. It is so beautiful to see, I wish you would look Clary, watch me piston into your heat and make you come." he growled, nibbling at her ear.

Clary couldn't resist looking down to where the part of Jace that made him a man swept in and out, slick with her wetness, keeping the fast paced rhythm that he had set. Now sure that she was watching Jace bent his knees slightly and drove up into Clary forcefully causing her to cry out in pleasure.

He bent his head and captured one of her stiff nipples in his mouth and bit down lightly, still driving into. Clary's walls clamped down around him, her fingers burying in his long hair, and her cum soaking Jace's cock. But he was far from done.

"Again." he growled, slamming his length even harder into her, making her back arch as he pushed her towards the edge of sanity once again, Clary's nails dug into Jace's shoulders, biting into his skin and drawing little crescents of blood.

Clary came undone, her slick walls gripping Jace's swollen cock again, making him come with her. His hot seed shot into Clary, filling her to bursting. As they both came down from their highs, they panted heavily, their heads pressed together, their eyes meeting, and mouths smiling a conspiritors grin.

They could no longer go back to being just brother and sister, they could no longer be just friends, and they could no longer simply ignore the other's existence. They _had_ to have each other in the most primal way. Both would die without the other's love. They would have to hide the truth from the world. But neither minded.

**It's done! Well at least this installment is. I'm thinking full length story? I have so many wicked ideas for these two. Mwahahahahahaha. Review and tell me what you think. Anonymous reviews and cookies accepted and even encouraged.**

**Poll: Who has the dirtier mind? Jace, Clary, or myself? =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I've been MIA for the past few months and I apologize, I've been really busy with well life and stuff and I promise that slowly but surely I am working on the next chapters to my stories and I do know where they will go.

On another note, none of you know this because well, quite frankly, I've never mentioned it here, but I'm just a 'little' shutter happy, and I take quite a few pictures, since I was told I should enter a photo contest, well I did, the cutest pet photo contest, and I'm in the semi finals, and my photo is being published in their next book so please please please please please please please please go vote for my picture of my cat Snickers and leave a comment if you did, it'll make me write faster :)))))))

www(dot)cutestpetcontest(dot)com/view100373941(dot)htm


End file.
